


Untitled story based off Kirby and the 1930s

by BlackMagik



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darkie is gay as fuk, Daroach is a flirtatious gentleman, F/F, F/M, M/M, Overprotective Franny, THIS IS MY FIRST SERIOUS FIC, Zan basically rules a mafia, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMagik/pseuds/BlackMagik
Summary: The Jambadrian empire is now a mafia and Susie was sort of unofficially added when she and Francisca got together. Meta Knight runs the police force and has been tasked with shutting them down, now all he has to do is find them
Relationships: Dark Meta Knight/Daroach, Francisca/Susie | Susanna Patrya Haltmann, Magolor/Meta Knight, Zan Partizanne/Taranza
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Untitled story based off Kirby and the 1930s

Click, chi-ching the noises ended and someone spoke. "Are we doing this baby?" She was loading her weapon in another person's arms. 

"Well we are running low on funds aren't we?" The other woman spoke, placing a light kiss on the other woman's forehead. Leaving a blue lipstick print.

"Yeah but what about Meta and the fuz?" She smiled a little when she was kissed. The other woman shrugged. 

"Well you've got your gun an' I have my axe, besides I'll take care of the heavy lifting. But you'll have to walk." She smiled a little at that.

"Walking is fine with me, I can walk you know." That was met with a light chuckle from the blue woman.

"You can, but such a pretty woman like you shouldn't have to do any of the heavy lifting~" The half flirt was given a bit of a blush from the pink haired woman. Who was given another kiss and lipstick print on her forehead and carried into the bank. "Stick 'em up and open the vault!" They were met with no opposition and everyone stuck their hands up and let the pair of women do their thing. 

"You do everything for me I gotta do something~" She swung her weapon around, ready to pull the trigger and show them why you don't fuck with the Jambastion gangsters. She moved out of the others arms and started to prepare for Meta Knight and his gang of coppers rush in and bust this operation. But for the most part everything was completely fine, Franny got the bags loaded up with the bills and threw them into a pile, about six out seven of them stacked while she was sitting on the counter with her gun held ready to deal with whoever kicks through the door and whoever makes a damn move.

The bags are loaded onto a platform and she's picked up by Francisca again. "Here we are~ Right by my side as always~" Francisca smiled and kissed her forehead. Then a third woman walked down, this one with a similar pinstripe suit to Franny but one with red accents. 

"Nice haul. We gotta leave before the cops show up and capture us." She moved over to the platform and started to load the bags in the van. "Franny why do you insist on carrying Sue everywhere?" She tilted her head a little and looked at the pair of obvious lovers.

"Such a fragile woman should be allowed to be out without having to do any of the work~" She moved and set Susie in the passenger of the van. Francisca started to load up the van with Flamberge. "I don't see why you care about how I treat my woman."

"It's not that it bothers me, it was just how you absolutely insist on it. I'm cool with you and her together. And I have been from the beginning of you two being together." Flamberge took the driver's seat and Francisca took rearguard.

They got to the main crib with no hassle, a Magolor party lit up the street and caused a fair amount of noise. Calling a noise complaint would be detrimental to the whole operation. So they'd have to either join the party but Susie wouldn't be allowed to touch the floor or put up with the noise, swing music wasn't the worst to the majority but Flamberge couldn't stand it for some reason.

Susie moved onto the couch and Francisca took place at her side, leaning against the pink haired maiden who put a hand on her side. "So where's Zan? Is she still around? Or did the popopo catch her?" Susie spoke and looked around the room. Then she showed up without her hat. "Oh there she is. Hey Zan, we got da job done for ya." She mimicked the accent Flamberge spoke in on the job. Flamberge did not take this lightly and punched her shoulder. 

"Flamberge what the hell?! How dare you punch such a delicate and beautiful woman?!" Francisca stood up and glared at her sister. "You could damage her!" She sat back down and pulled Susie close to her. Running a hand through her silky hair.

"Francisca I'm fine, it didn't hurt." Susie smiled and leaned on Francisca's shoulder. Zan sat on an oversized chair.

"You two shouldn't fight. You could attract unwanted attention from next door. You know Meta and Mags are a bit of a thing so he's there for sure." Zan spoke calmly and coldly. One of the few professional ones from the mob. 

"Yeah, but I know Susie has a plan. Right?" 

"A plan for what exactly? I don't see a reason to get involved." She moved a bit away from Francisca, who made a faint whine. She shushed her and sat up properly. "I think only Flamberge is complaining, but I have a hunch on why you want to go Zan." She chuckled softly and Zan shushed her, about ten seconds from slapping her but not in front of Francisca, not if she valued her consciousness at the moment.

"Why do you think I want to go?" Zan damn near commanded for an answer from the woman who accused her. "If it's about him you'd be wrong!" Zan stormed out of the room and slammed her door shut, looking at a photo. "Stay safe my love…"

"Welp… guess we'll wait out the party. I'll go to me rooooo-" Susie was cut off as Francisca picked her up and started to carry her to the room that they shared. "Alright then…" She shrugged and just let it happen. Francisca carried Susie to their room and bed and laid her down before joining her and giving her a kiss.

"Night sweetie." Francisca chimed and snuggled Susie close as they both drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile the party at whatever home Magolor stole was still raging on, everyone drunk, high or both. The music was courtesy of Taranza and his small swing band. But Taranza didn't do much, he just played the sax and drums. But he wanted to stop with the band, and spend more time with his darling. But he knew that she was in hiding from Meta Knight… he had to sneak around to even have any hopes at visiting her. Magolor however was going shot for shot with anyone who dared challenge him, even Meta, the boyfriend the drunken cat was almost constantly bragging about how he was the chief of police and the king's right hand, was worried about him. Meta Knight moved around the dancefloor to find the extremely wasted egg. Hoping that he'd be alright.

"Hey guys look~ It's my *hic* boyfriend. Just look at how handsome the eight of him are~" The mage moved over and nuzzled the borb, a drunken purring emanating from him as he did so. Meta looked a little less amused by the display, actually he looked a bit worried.

"Magolor you shouldn't drink so much, it's going to kill you one day." He had the egg close to him but still didn't know what he'd do with him. "I do worry you know."

"Yeah but it's the fuckin' golden era *hic* nothing and nobody can tell me what to do." Meta Knight sighed and stayed by his side to make sure he didn't drink any more, he was probably the only one who wasn't high and was sober at the party. 

After about twenty minutes and another three shots Magolor blacked out and fell into Meta Knight's arms. "my knight in shining armor." Was the last thing that he said before he passed out. Seeing this Taranza promptly broke up the party, sending everyone home just as the sun came into view. His band left, Meta and Magolor had gone to bed and Taranza was alone, he started to hum to himself before someone joined in.

"Morning…" He knew who it was it wasn't hard to figure out. "How do you always know when I'm alone?" He turned to the figure who was in a small yellow dress. 

"Because I know you." Zan smiled a little. "Must've been some party. Hope nobody passed on…" she took a deep breath before moving a little closer and grabbing one of his hands. 

Taranza flinched but tightened his grip. "... One did… but I unfortunately don't think anyone will care…" he didn't want to speak more and Zan would respect that, she just moved in and hugged him gently. 

"I'm glad you're safe though. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't helped me that day…" Zan patted his back to help calm him, knowing he liked it when she did that. "I know what I do isn't something you approve of, but soon I'll be done and able to live comfortable with you."

"I hope you're right." He took a moment and backed away a little but Zan pulled him into a kiss before he could react. He didn't pull away from it, but it did catch him off guard.

In the distance a round of gunshots were heard and Zan jumped on the defensive, putting Taranza behind her. Just in case whoever appeared was hostile.

On a motorcycle a orb like the chief of police Meta Knight sat but this one looked a bit duller, a deep slash in his mask and visible damage to this one's wings. And who sat with him was a wannabe catburglar in red. Who chuckled softly at who they had come across. "'Ello, name's Daroach. An' 'dis is my boyfrien' Darkie." The mouse stepped off the cycle and gave a slight bow. Whilst Dark Meta tried to hide his face "You don' 'appen to be Zan Partizanne of te' Jambadrian Mafia do yeh?" 

Zan looked a little puzzled. "And what if I was?" She spoke softly, still keeping herself in front of Taranza to make sure he would be safe if trouble broke out. 

Daroach chuckled. "Well I'd ask yeh a favor. Me an' Darkie need a spot to crash for te' night. An' I'm sure we can come to a deal abou' it." The mouse chuckled again and gave her a big toothy smile, stepping back a little.

Taranza stayed behind Zan for the most part, he knew what he was good at and combat was not that for sure. So for now he cowered behind his wife and hoped for the best.

Zan meanwhile looked suspicious of the pair. "Alright… what can you offer to me and my crew?" If there's one thing Zan is bad at it would be making deals and bets, she seems to make things seem worth significantly less than they should. This is why it was always Susie or Flamberge who made deals with others, Susie knew how to push a deal and Flamberge was intimidating enough to cause damage.

"Well me an' Darkie can do a job for te' t'ree of yeh." He started to speak but was cut off by Zan correcting him

"Four. There's four of us." She spoke calmly knowing that she could have angered him

"Righ' my bad milady." Daroach chuckled softly. "As I was saying Darkie an' I can do a job for yeh an' your posse an' we can stay te' nigh'." He let her think it over. He was good at selling a deal, excellent even.

"Hmmm…" Zan sat on the offer for a good moment and looked at Taranza. "Very well. But if you pull anything funny I'll personally make sure that nobody will find your bodies." 

Daroach stepped back. "Deal." He chuckled. He knew how he'd get his haul from this, he'd swipe from them when he was doing the job for them. 

"Taranza. Meet me at the normal spot tomorrow… same time as usual." She moved and kissed the spibee's cheek. Taranza blushed a little and nodded. Taking his leave for the time being. "Follow me. I'll show you a room for the one night you may stay. 

Daroach nodded in response and followed Zan to the place her and her gang called home, it was never much but it did exactly what they needed it to, keep them away from prying eyes and give them a place to stash their cash and other stolen trinkets. 

When they arrived everyone else was sleeping making them have to keep it down, Zan took note of the scorch marks on the couch, she'd confront Flamberge about that later. She led them to a room away from the stash and showed them to the mattress on the floor they called beds. "There… it's not much but you can spend the night there." She wasn't going to negotiate this time.

"Thank you mademoiselle." Daroach tipped his hat and brought Darkie with him into the room, using his cape as a sort of blanket for the two of them. Zan closed the door and let them be. Walking over to her room and looking out the window. 

"Someday… somewhere… I know that we won't have to hide it… stay safe my love… for soon, we can finally be." Zan layed on her bed, trying to reassure herself as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic and I'm rather proud of it. All that has to happen now is I have to keep working on it and make sure it stays to the quality that this is. Feedback is always welcome in the comments


End file.
